1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical sheet, a backlight unit, an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the optical sheet.
A backlight unit is used as a light source for a liquid crystal display device such as a notebook personal computer, a portable terminal and the like, and functionally, high luminance and uniform luminance are demanded.
2. Related Art
A conventional backlight unit is configured with a light source, a light guide plate which guides light from the light source to an entire surface of a plane, an optical sheet (diffuser) which diffuses light irradiated from the light guide plate, and the like. A known optical sheet is the one which a plurality of micro lenses are formed on the sheet.
JP-A-6-27454 is an example of related art.
However, as the above optical sheet has gap portions between the micro lenses, light rays which pass through the gap portions were apt to exist. Therefore, it was difficult to collect light and provide enough luminance.